


I'm Home

by feistymuffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistymuffin/pseuds/feistymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan, as a working model, is often away from home for long periods of time. Karkat tries and fails to stay sane until he comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for my lovely moirail kira892, or Katy! <3 she seems to like my stuff, especially since I cater to the underrepresented pairings we both love.  
> Hehe.

Eridan hasn't been home for over two weeks.

Eridan hasn't been home for exactly nineteen days.

Eridan is coming home tomorrow.

Your hands, fisted in your rat's-nest hair, clench painfully hard. He is coming home tomorrow and you've never felt so unnervingly anxious and ridiculously excited at the same time.

You can't sleep. You didn't sleep last night and there's no fucking way you'll be sleeping tonight. He's coming home in a measly fifteen hours--he insisted that he can drive himself home since his car is still at the airport--and you haven't been able to sit still since he told you that yesterday during supper. 

After laying on the bed and rolling around like a useless glob for a while longer, you get yourself up to continue the cleaning that you started early this morning. You opt to start the vacuuming; you hadn't gotten to it earlier since it's very asshole-ish of you to have done it at 3 A.M.

Pushing around the vacuum viciously to clean every inch of the glorious flat that you could never afford on your own, you gnaw on your lip.

People told you when you and Eridan started dating that being so close to a model would be taxing. There would be fights about all the traveling and the time away, and not seeing each other enough, meeting other people, changing while being apart and eventually driving each other away. You suppose that's true. You and Eridan do fight. You yell and snark and snap and spit at each other, call each other names and bring up each other's flaws. He calls you a passive aggressive midget and you call him a dweebish hipster queen. He calls you an anti-social sadist and you call him a broody narcissist. He calls you "angel", and you melt. 

Your fights are never about his work, or time apart, or jealousy. They're always little spats that come about from your own personal issues at work or with other friends, projected at each other and then instantly forgotten when one of you apologizes and that sets off a chain of events that usually ends in steamy sex.

The people that warned you about the trials of dating a famous model didn't have any idea that the only issue between you and Eridan would be deciding who had more desperation and need for the other when you saw each other again.

When you're finished with the vacuuming, you're out of breath (though that could be from the slight anxiety attack you're having) so you move to the kitchen for a break.

Your hands shake as you pour yourself a glass of water, and you barely take a sip before you set it back down.

Every time Eridan comes home you clean the apartment top to fucking bottom, mostly because you have a conniption from the moment he tells you he's coming home until you have your legs wrapped around him. You clean to make it perfect for when he gets back, and to give yourself something to do besides lose your mind waiting for his text that says he's in town and he'll be home within the hour.

Jerkily you grab your phone out of your pocket and bring up your last conversation with him.

CA: hey kar wwe finished up my shoot this mornin  
CA: so ill be comin home tomorroww evvenin  
CA: oh right youre probably at wwork  
CA: wwell wwhen you see this text me! my flight isnt until tonight, your time  
CA: come ooon kar  
CG: JESUS CHRIST ERIDAN I SEE IT OKAY? YES YOU ARE COMING HOME, I SHALL TAKE NOTE POST-HASTE AND MARK IT DOWN ON THE CALENDAR. IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE I CAN GET YOU MY PRINCE?  
CA: dont be snooty wwith me buddy i miss you too  
CG: PLEASE DON'T BE RIDICULOUS. IF THERE WAS ANYTHING I MISSED IT WOULD BE THE DAILY NUISANCE OF WAKING UP TO SEEING A BED FULL OF YOUR PRETENTIOUSNESS. NOT TO MENTION HOW YOU LEAVE YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES EVERYWHERE OR HOW YOU TAKE SUCH LONG SHOWERS YOU COULD BE A FUCKING FISH.  
CA: i lovve you too kar  
CG: ERIDAN STOP MAKING UP FEELINGS IN MY GENUINE DISPLEASURE OF ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU DO.  
CA: i got somethin for you wwhen i get home  
CA: before you freak out its not a huge thing okay  
CA: i just wwanted to do somethin for you considerin you alwways do things for me  
CG: THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE. MEANINGLESS GIFTS ARE MORE IDIOTIC THAN YOUR CAREER AND YOUR PERSONAL EFFECTS COMBINED. DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO GIVE A GIFT, OR WHAT ANYONE BESIDES YOURSELF LIKES?  
CA: stop bein a butthead kar im indulgin your nonsense attitude towwards romanticism considerin youre a hopeless romantic  
CG: THE ONLY HOPELESSNESS I HAVE IS DIRECTED TOWARDS MY ASSISTANCE IN YOUR LIFE AND TRYING TO MAKE YOU MORE OF A HUMAN THAN THE PSEUDO-BEING THAT EXISTS FOR ITSELF ONLY. WHICH IS YOU. THAT BEING IS YOU.  
CA: kar the more you insult me the more i knoww youre breakin dowwn as hard as i am  
CA: im gonna catch a nap before my flight ok  
CA: in the meantime calm yourself dowwn and ill call you before i leavve  
CA: i lovve you kar  
CG: YEAH OKAY. I'LL TALK TO YOU THEN.  
CG: ... I LOVE YOU.  
CA: ill see you soon

You feel your chest swell as you read his words over again. He always makes you feel like such a fool. Such a lovestruck, hopeless fool. He's everything to you, and he knows it. Despite all your harsh words, he looks right through them to you. Just you.

Your stomach rolls over itself nervously as you think what his gift could be. You're excited to a dangerous degree. What could it be? His shoot is in Egypt, some promotion for the male scent he endorses. One of the many things he endorses. You count on your fingers what time it is there, glancing at the clock in the kitchen. Jesus, nearly 2 A.M. where he is. He said his flight was at eight in the morning, so he should be waking up in a few hours to get ready. 

Oh right, his gift. What could he get you in Egypt that you would like? Some exotic trinkets? Spices?

You sigh, sinking onto the tiled floor and leaning back against the fridge. You don't want anything. You just need him to come home.

For the rest of the afternoon you throw yourself into cleaning, dusting the shelves in all the rooms from top to bottom, washing the floors, finishing the dishes, and doing the laundry. You collapse on the bed--which you literally just made--as your muscles ache dully. Immediately you feel the nervousness, the anxiety creeping back into your body, slightly overlying the light pain of cleaning overexertion. You stare at the ceiling and think about what you can do until he calls, until he's home, and come up with little else except re-clean everything and try to watch TV. 

You've just turned on the TV in your room and changed it to some documentary on some End of the World shtick when your phone rings.

You jump for your phone across the bed, scrambling after the device and hastily pressing talk.

"What, hello?" you bark. You wince. Wow, nice one.

There's a soft sigh from the other end, and then his gorgeous voice says, "Man, have I missed you."

Your face instantly heats and you curl up, clutching your phone with boths hands. "Eridan. Hi."

His laugh soothes your nerves like balm on a burn, and leaves giddy excitement curling in the bottom of your stomach. "There's no way you can imagine how badly I need to see you. God, I wish I had wings. I wish I could teleport. I wish I could be from some wealthy empire and never have to leave your side."

Your ears warm and you scoff, despite your heart clenching pleasantly at his corny words. "You love what you do, you stupid ass. Don't act like there's any way you would live without it."

"There's a few things I can't live without," Eridan tells you, and your face may break in two from your smile. He always knows how to feed your romantic heart. He relishes in embarrassing you with it. 

"When are you leaving?" you ask, because you can't immediately think of a dignified answer to his flirtation.

"A couple hours," he says. "I just got out a the shower. I'll be leavin' for the airport as soon as I'm ready."

You smother a grin, even though he's not there to see it. "So another three hours at least?"

"I have to be pretty for a certain someone when I come back home," he returns, and there you go blushing like a retard again.

"That'll take some serious work," you spit hotly, because you can feel yourself getting riled up, and you know that he probably is too.

There's a slight disturbance over the line, like he's moving the phone to somewhere, and then you hear a lot more. He's just put you on speaker. "I want to talk to you while I beautify. Imagine me all naked and glistening."

You're already there, and your hand is itching to touch your half-hard cock. "I reiterate, this will take quite a lot of time and effort. You shouldn't have gone to sleep at all."

You listen to the little sounds of him getting ready; the clink of hair product bottles and cans, the scraping of his chair, his light humming. "It's not like you don't care about me bein' gorgeous. I know you like how good I look."

"You'd better speak up," you tell him, "I can't hear you over your savagely inflated ego."

"I got somethin' else that's inflated too," he whispers to the air, and your dick twitches. God he is doing this on purpose and you cannot fucking handle how sexy his voice is.

When you don't respond, he laughs. "Kar, don't be touchin' yourself. Not until I'm home."

You swallow a whine, and instead supply a discontented grumble. "Why the fuck not? We're both there already, what's the big deal?"

Eridan pauses, and you get more anxious and more frustrated the longer he's silent. Finally he cooes, "I want you good and desperate when I get there."

This time you can't smother the moan than crawls out of your throat. Your hand hurts from how hard you're gripping your phone. "Jesus fuck, Eridan."

His breathing sounds noticeably heavier. "Kar," he groans. On his end, you hear something fall over and crash to the floor. Neither of you care. "God, I can't wait another ten hours to see you."

"Come home now," you tell him. "I need you." You squirm, your hand creeping its way down to your erection. 

"I am," he insists, and you know by the way his breath hitches that he's touched himself, so without further ado you shove your hand underneath the waistband of your sweatpants and wrap your hand around your dick. Your breath shudders out as you begin moving.

Eridan makes a small noise, and you gasp out a breath in return. You imagine that it's his long, elegant fingers closing around you, pumping you smoothly. You imagine that his breath is ghosting over the back of your neck, that his chest is to your back, and he's cradling you like he usually does as he drives you wild with his feather-light touches and fleeting kisses and filthy words.

"Kar," he breathes shakily, and you imagine him slumping over you as he thrusts into his own hand behind you. His chin falling on your shoulder, so heavy, as he hugs you tightly to him and works you both into helpless frenzies of pleasure. 

Your muscles shake as you kick off your pants, spreading out on the bed you share with your miles-away boyfriend. "Eridan," you moan, tightening your hand as your hips thrust up into your hand.

"Christ," he gasps. You feel his blunt nails digging into your skin as he finds himself closer and closer to the brink. You're not far behind. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard when I get home. All fuckin' night. You're not leavin' the place until I fuck you in every room, twice." He keens, and you imagine his back arching as he pumps himself to his finale. The slight stutter in his voice makes it all the sweeter.

You gnaw your lip until you think you taste blood, and you're way too far gone to even think of prolonging your release, despite it being embarrassingly soon for both of you. His warm chest is right behind you, and his voice right in your ear, and with a final squeeze you're coming in your hand with a harsh cry, and by the growling moans on his end, he has too.

The both of you take a few moments to regroup, steadying your breathing and slowly coming down from your highs.

"So much for not doing this until you get home," you say dryly, and you're rewarded with his laugh.

"I can live with the consequences," he cooes. You feel yourself melting. 

You both go silent, so you relish in the feeling that he's there, just on the other end, right there. He's a plane ride away, a mere eleven hours, and then he'll really be here with you. It's the most peaceful you've felt in over two weeks.

His sigh brings you back around to focus. "Well, I suppose now that I've jizzed all over my hotel vanity I should get ready to leave without cleanin' up a damn thing." 

You bark out a laugh. "Perfection." You pause. "I guess I'll... see you when I see you then."

"I love you, Kar," Eridan tells you. Your heart swells and bursts. "I'll be home before you know it."

Suddenly, it isn't all that important to you to keep up your bullshit facade of indifference and snarkiness. This is important; the last phone call before a flight is always important. Your pessimism knows that anything can happen to tear you apart.

"I love you," you tell him quickly, before he can hang up. "I love you so much."

A smile is in Eridan's voice when he replies, "I know. I'll be home soon."

His voice is in your ears as he hangs up, and you snuggle into a bed that still sort of smells like him. You don't mean to fall asleep--you have way too much worrying to do--but then your fingers are curled loosely around your phone and you're dreaming of a gray-skinned man swimming in the water with a million angels flying overhead.

 

You're having another dream, maybe. Eridan slams the door as he comes in, calling out to you. You want to respond but you feel so tired, so you stay silent. You feel more than see him enter your bedroom, and he bends over you and plants kisses over your face, light as feathers.

"Come on, Kar," he whispers. "Wake up."

You resist for only a moment, and then your eyes are open and there he is. Your gorgeous, perfect, completely better than you boyfriend, leaning over you with that angel's smile on his face and you reach up without even saying a word.

His lips meet yours and curve to fit your mouth instantly as you half sit up and he pulls you to him. Your arms rest around his neck, and you feel a scarf brush against your arms. Oh. 

You'll never tell him, but holy god those scarves of his. They drive you wild. Just thinking of some of the ways you've used them, tying each other up, blinding you, almost choking him. Jesus. Fucking scarves.

He pushes you onto the bed, and you fall under him with no argument. His mouth is pressing into yours, only a little insistent, but mostly tender and desperate. Not the sort of desperation that calls for the hard fuck he promised yesterday, but you were both very much in the middle of things so you won't hold him to it too much.

Eridan chases you to the pillows, where you break the kiss to study his face. He looks down at you, and his eyes look a little tired, but he otherwise looks good. Really good. 

"Did you sleep on the plane?" you ask him as he nibbles your ear. 

"A few hours," he replies, and you shiver because his voice is right there. Finally. "I'm definitely good to go, you huge worry wart."

You grin and he catches it and grins back. You ease up onto your elbows, leaning up to latch your teeth onto his scarf and slowly, teasingly drag it off his neck by pulling away while keeping your eyes locked on his. You watch his desire grow as you tug the garment off, until the edges have trickled off his shoulders and you now hold the scarf in your mouth like your latest kill. He bends down and throws the scarf away, mashing his mouth to yours until you're both breathing significantly heavier.

You move your hands from his neck to his shoulders, down his sides, across his hips and over his ass to rest your hands on his thighs. Without a word he slips off you and lies on his back, and you crawl over him to kiss him down his body as you undress him.

You unbutton his shirt, sliding the silky material over his skin and listening to his sighs. Your lips follows your hands all the way down his chest, right to the waistband of his slacks. Your fingers nimbly snap the fastening and shimmy them off with no hesitation. Then you sit back and just stare at the sexiest pair of legs you've ever or will ever see in your life.

If you're going to be completely honest, his legs are what got your attention two years ago. You've sort of had a thing for tallness, since you're such a short little bastard, and you've always wanted to be swept off your feet like in the movies. Good legs had to be a necessary part of that.  
Eridan had been a model back then too, just getting into his professional career. He was in a photoshoot on campus of the business school you were attending. You fell in love with his legs, even clothed as they were, instantly. Then you saw his face and fell in love all over again. He was beautiful, even with that idiot purple streak he'd had in his hair. Your friends eventually noticed that you were incoherently staring off and not even paying attention to them, so they goaded you to "just go talk to him, what could it hurt?"

What it hurt was you made a total ass of yourself in front of this fucking Adonis, who turned out to be a bit of an asshole, and when you walked up to talk to him he just laughed at you. You stood there for a minute waiting for him to finish, and when it hadn't been forthcoming you turned to stalk away with bruised pride when those slender fingers latched onto your wrist and pulled you towards him. 

"Sorry," he said. "I happen to be prone to laughin' fits when confronted with the most adorable fuckin' man I've ever had eyes to see."

You blushed angrily and turned to walk away again, but he held your wrist firmly. "Come on, I'm only jokin'," he told you. "Though you are cute. Want to go out sometime?"

Staring at him didn't help you stay angry, so you talked at his shoes. "Not if I'm going to be laughed at like some fucking vertical joke."

He smiled at you, and waggled his eyebrows. "We could try somethin' horizontal instead." 

When you just gaped at him, he laughed. "I'm Eridan."

You relented for only a second before saying, "Karkat."

His smile widened. "No kiddin'."

Your Eridan jerks you back to the present when he, as you slide your tongue up his calf, makes a miserable sound. Mmm. You like that sound.

"Kar," he whines. You've barely started. He needs to fuckin' hold on. You've been without these legs for twenty days. 

"Shut up," you tell him. "I'm enjoying the view. And the buffet."

When he goes to protest, you scoot up and hooks his legs over your elbows and lick a long trail up his thigh. His voice rings out against the walls in a needy cry.

You devour his legs, as per usual when you haven't seen him in a long time. You lick and kiss and nibble and bite, up and down and back up both legs until he's writhing on the mattress impatiently. Even then, you take extra care to remove his boxers, sliding them slowly down his skin and licking after them right until they're off his feet. He makes a mild complaint that his feet stink, but you ignore it and kiss both feet on each toe anyways. 

Eventually you make your way up his body again to his erection, standing up at attention and just begging you to put your mouth all over him. You glance up at him, and you don't need to ask him what he wants. 

You take the head into your mouth, sealing your lips around him and rubbing your tongue on his underside. Immediately he bucks into your mouth, gasping your name, and you take initiative because you've teased him long enough with his perfect legs. You deepthroat him as far as you can take, almost to the hilt, and then draw back, sucking hard and hollowing your cheeks against him. His cries are music to your ears. Music that you missed way too much.

You've only done five or six bobs before your hair is being pulled and you're letting his dick fall from your mouth. Eridan yanks you up to him for a hot, desperate kiss. 

He flips you over, shoving you hard onto your back and nearly tears your shirt in his haste to pull it off over your head. He rips off your sweatpants in a similar manner, and growls in approval when he finds no underwear beneath them.

He's reaching to your bedside table for lube and condoms, and while he's distracted you latch your mouth onto his exposed nipple and and suck.

His whole body jerks and he's shaking by the time he pulls back with a bottle in his hand, but no condoms. You grin up at him. "My thoughts exactly."

Eridans laughs. "Well after two years and countless barebacks I can't figure either of us have anythin' more to share."

You blush, but he just chuckles and kisses your face. Gently he pushes you on your back, and you spread your legs wide for him. He sits back on his haunches and just stares at the picture you make. You feel your face heat even more until finally you bark, "Come the fuck on already! Stop being a fucking creep and do your job!"

Eridan's glazed eyes find yours, and you swallow at the intensity there. You think he may have missed you more this time. He's just better at hiding it than you.

"I love you, Kar," he murmurs, leaning over you as he coats one hand in lube. You feel your face waiver, your lips forming a trembling line as the reality of the situation finally blooms on you.

He's home. He's really, honestly home.

Your eyes feel sore and wet, and you know you're crying but by now Eridan is used to your stupid emotions and you're only slightly embarrassed. He bends to kiss you all over your face as his first finger pushes into you. 

It feels so great, so wonderful, because it's him and it's familiar and he's here with you. The physical proof is undeniable, and you're curling up into him as he rains kisses, compliments and endearments on you.

He's pushing a second finger in, and you're mumbling back to him. Horribly cheesy and embarrassing things, things that if you remember them tomorrow you will blush scarlet and never speak to him again.

You know that's a lie, but right now it's what keeps you sane as he plays your body like a harp, getting little noises out of you and tiny reactions that he builds up and up with his fingers and his mouth. You link your arms around his neck to pull him down into a kiss as he adds a third finger and starts flicking against your prostate. His mouth muffles your cries as he drives you farther and farther into pleasure, and you're clinging for life on his skin, digging your nails into his flesh and gasping nonsense to his lips.

"Eridan," you whine, "I love you, I missed you. You're never... leaving again. Ever. I love you." He must know that you're more than ready, but he's dragging it out. Relishing in your heated moans and shaking body.

Finally he takes pity on you and retracts his fingers, only to reposition his hips at yours and look down at you with the stupidest smile on his face. "Kar."

"Fucking get in already," you snap at him, lucid momentarily because his touching has paused. "Or do I have to do everything myself?"

Eridan's smile widens and without a word his hips move forward, pushing at the tight ring of muscle. You wince just a bit, because it's been a while since you've had penetrative sex, but his movements are smooth and steady and he knows how to take care of you. You gasp as he seats himself fully, his pubic hair brushing against your balls and your combined moans filling the room. You both take a moment to breathe and let yourself adjust, and then he's pulling back, the drag is heavenly and your breathing is already erratic. 

His face hovers above you, flushed from arousal with his mouth slightly agape. He grits his teeth as he moans and thrusts, and you're hypnotized by him. You feel him deep inside you and you keen. You think you're crying again. 

His body moves with yours, and right now is a moment out of time. He's home, he's home, he's home, you keep thinking. He's right here, finally. He's with you. He's home. Your hands reach blindly for his, and you interlace your fingers. He plants your joined hands by your head and uses it for leverage to thrust into you. Your moans keep time with his hips.

You focus on him, almost obsessively. You notice tiny details, like the muscles of his chest and stomach bunching and stretching as he tenses and relaxes. You notice the slight sheen of sweat on his shoulders and neck, how his hair looks a little damp. You mostly focus on his face. His wonderful, beautiful face, that looks at you and smiles that smile that makes your toes curl and your pleasure that much sweeter.

He's going faster, and your back isn't even touching the bed anymore. Your legs hook over his, and the feel of his precious skin is like an aphrodesiac. Your skin feels immeasurably hot. 

Eridan's head sinks to sit in your neck, where he whispers, "I'm never leavin' this bed ever again, you hear me? Never. Not for nothin'. Fuck modelin'. Fuck everyone. It's just me and you."

You clench his hands in yours painfully hard. "Stop trying to make me cry," you blubber. You cry out harshly when he bucks his hips up and strokes right against your prostate. Helplessly you move yourself to push back onto him, and shiver when it gets him to hit you there each time. "I fucking hate when you leave. I miss you so much it's fucking inhuman. It's sick how much I love you. Fucking disgusting."

His deep chuckle rumbles through your body like fire in your veins. "I'll just stop leavin' then. Spend my life in this bed of ours."

"Don't... be ridiculous," you hiss as he kisses up and down your neck, nipping and licking. "You love your job. There's nothing you want more... than to model your hot ass for the world to see." Your vision starts to blur when his pace becomes animalistic, furious and fast. Almost immediately after that you feel your erection throb between you and a tell-tale itching in your gut signalling your impending climax.

"Kar," he moans in your ear. The sound is so heady and intense that you shudder out a gasp in response. "There's nothin' I want more than you. Just you. Always you. Everythin' else can wait."

His hips move hurriedly to meet yours, and the lewd noise of skin slapping against skin fills your ears. You clench his hands, moaning and arching, and tell him, "I'm close..."

"Me too," he groans, and he's driving into you hard, the mattress squealing in protest, and he hits you just right and you're done for. Your release hits you like a ton of bricks, hard and fast. You scream out his name as you come, splattering both your stomachs and the waves of pleasure wash over you as he keeps up his rhythm until he hits his climax, shallowly thrusting into you and riding it out. All the while, his face is right next to yours and he murmurs nonsense in your ear.

Once you can breathe normally again, you hug him close, so fucking close it's uncomfortable. His hands slither under you to hug you, too, and you roll onto your sides so you can stare at each other.

You play with the thick wavy hair at his nape, smiling like an idiot. "I can't be entirely pissed at you for how sore I'm going to be tomorrow. Because I swear, every time that gets better."

Eridan winks at you tiredly. "I happen to think that havin' time apart makes us desperate enough that nothin' even matters. That may extend to the quality of our sex."

"Nope," you yawn. "It's definitely getting better." You let your mind wander for a while, until you remember something that makes you nearly jerk upright. "Hey! What did you get me?"

"A couple a scarves," he tells you boredly, but there's a light in his eye that tells you he knows. Of course he knows. You shake your head in disbelief.

He smiles, and so do you. "You're my home," he tells you. "No matter where I am, you're with me. I'm always home."

Sighing, you hold him close so he can't see you cry for the millionth time that night. You'd been waiting to hear that, and every time you do it makes the time apart worth every second.


End file.
